Sealed Lips (Punk Riker Lynch)
by SarahCath
Summary: Tattoo,Lip Rings,Smoking,Alcohol. This doesn't sound like your normal Riker Lynch. No no no. This is Riker Lynch, the dirty rocker.
1. Chapter 1

The way his mouth found my mouth and attached themselves to it, made me at a loss of breath. Just a few hours ago, he didn't seem this way. I could taste the smoke laced in his breath from the cigarette he threw on the ground and stomped on moments before. I didn't even think that Riker was like this.

Riker was so much unlike the Riker that the public eye had to see. He was tied to an act that didn't suit him. Tied to an act that seemed to only harm him and not help him. He was tied down and he couldn't untie himself from it. The ties were too tight and it was too much to risk.

His lips fell down to my neck, where they traced my skin softly. A small moan fell from my mouth and I tried to hide it. I failed, which caused a small laugh to form in Riker's throat. He finally found an area, where he placed his lips and he kissed. He started to softly suck before pulling back. Blowing air on the wet area, made me gasp. His metal lip ring touched my neck again, making soft kisses back up to my lips.

None of this seemed right. He wasn't the Riker that I knew. He was more exciting than the Riker the fandom knew. He wanted to live on the edge. He didn't care what others thought about him. He only cared about what he wanted to do and what made him happy. His lips finally found mine again as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues folded over each other, making him groan.

A bang pulled us apart. Riker cursed under his breath and turned around. A little ways away, Andre was standing inside of a door, motioning Riker in. Riker nodded in his direction before looking at me. His brown eyes burned into my eyes.

"Cupcake, you're the only one who knows this. I expect it to stay that way," He said as his lips grazed my ear.

With that he turned around and headed back into the building, where Andre was impatiently waiting for him. I leaned back against the wall behind me. My mind swims. What I just saw and just did amazed me. Riker Lynch, the sweet and innocent boy, isn't so sweet and innocent after all. A cigarette was lit between his lips, as I watched him. Riker Lynch is different than he seems on TV and on stage. All I know is that I need to keep my lips sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Today started off as a normal day... I love my best friend. My best friend doesn't like me back. But that's the norm for us. We have had the same friends since 7th grade. Me, Lauren, Max, Bryant, and Riker. i had a thing for Riker since 7th grade. I thought it went away when I got together with Edward. Then Edward turned out to be a jerk, and ruined me. Max and Lauren got married about a year ago... and Bryant? Haven't heard from him since graduation.

Me and Riker were voted "Most Likely To Be Friends Till Death" our senior year. I thought that what true. Until this year.

I've never seen him like this. I've never seen him so... Drunk. He is not like this in the public eye. And here he is, downing his sixth drink. He goes to order another one, but I cut him off. "Why the fuck can't I have another drink?" He asked me. just two very short months ago, he was practically having sex with me in an alley, and now, He's pissed off at me, for wanting him to stop drinking.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "You can't have another one, because you have an R5 concert tomorrow and you're going to be hungover as hell and the fans don't wanna see that, Riker." I tell him. He glares his eyes at me. I grab his arm and drag him out of the bar. I shove him into my car. I go back inside, pay his tab, and go back out.

He has his phone in his hand, and a water bottle in between his legs. I start the car, and start driving. A few minutes later he tells me to pull over. I look at him worriedly, and pull off. He gets out and pukes into the street. I groan. "Sorry. I got your car a little pukey." He tells me. I hand him some tissues from the back, and he thanks me.

He dozes off a bit, and while he's in his sleep, I hear him whisper, "I love you Grace" I smile to myself.

Once we arrive at our house, (nearly an hour later. Riker had to puke a bit more.) I open the door, and he stumbles inside. I help him up the stairs, and sit him on his bed. I grab a shirt and some shorts from his dresser. I hand him his clothes, but he stops me before I can leave. "Help." He says.

I groan (again) and help him wiggle out of his skinny jeans. I throw him a new shirt and he changes into it. I help him into bed, and kiss his forehead. I grab the cloths from the floor and take them to the basement and put them in the washing machine. "Drunk again?" a voice says. I jump up and turn. Rydel stands there.

"Yeah. Luckily today was easy, not too much puking but he is gonna be super hungover in the morning." I tell her. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You dont have to do this you know. I know what you are gonna say. You are his best friend and he needs you. But trust me, Grace, he doesn't need you. He puts you through so much bullshit that you need to stop babying him." Rydel tells me.

I can do nothing but nod, knowing she's right. I tell her im gonna go to sleep, so i start the washing machine and go back upstairs. I peak into his room, and see his phone buzzing a lot. I go over and grab it, so it doesn't wake him up.

 _3 New Messages_

 _555-555-5555: Hey baby! It's Jodie here. Why did you leave so early? I thought we were going back to your place?_

 _Savannah 3 : Fine! Be that way! You dont even want to tell your BEST FRIEND we are together?_

 _Savannah 3: Does your sister even know we are dating?_

I dont dare read anything else. I drop the phone, causing a loud crash. I see Riker stir in his sleep, So i run into my room. a girlfriend? I thought we were gonna date. I guess he is just a sad drunk who plays girls and cant get his life together.

the next day, when he woke up, i walked into his room. He asked me if i could shut the curtain. I roll my eyes, and go over and shut his curtains. "When were you going to tell me about Savannah?" I ask him. His eyes go wide.

"I was gonna tell you later today, when she came to the show. I havent told anyone yet. We've been dating only a month. The only person who knew was Ross because Savannah is Courtney's friend, and Savannah told Courtney and Courtney told Ross." he says. I notice my vision blur a little, so i wipe my tears before he can notice.

I leave his room and go to mine. I close and lock the door. I get my phone out and call my friend, Carrie. She doesn't answer, so i text Rydel to come to my room. When she gets outside the door, I unlock it. She is the only one who knew i liked Riker, and once I told her about Savannah, the bar arguments(that were now weekly), the car ride home, how he said he loved me. She gave me a big hug, and said don't worry.

I started to cry badly, and tried to be quiet but it was pretty hard. Riker knocked on the door. "You okay Gracie?" I wiped my tears and tried to put on my best smile. I opened my bedroom door and he instantly gave me a sad look.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head and tell him it doesn't matter.

He repeats his question. "It's just. I don't know. I guess it's because like you're dating Savannah and I accidentally found out and... last night you told me you loved me." I told him. He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"Gracie. You know I love you. Just not like that. Here lemme tell you what. Tomorrow is just me and you. All day. We can watch movies or go shopping or I'll listen to you rant about 'slutty jessica' or even listen to you talk about Dave. Me and you." He tells me. I nod and hug him, taking in his scent and his warm body.

After we pull away, we go and change for the concert later. Rydel goes to her room and decided on a gorgeous pink sundress. Riker keeps it normal with a black v-neck and ripped jeans. I decide to go with my dark blue skater dress, a denim jacket, and my dark blue converse.

With tour starting in a few weeks, I'm wondering if I should even go. Riker would probably bring Savannah, and it would just be too awkward. "Let's do this..." I whisper to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_"He shoved me up against the wall, kissing me passionately. I groaned out and he responded by kissing me even harder. He reached for my back zipper of the dress and"_

The book was shoved closed and I looked up at whoever did it. "We are here kiddo. If you'd get your nose outta that book, you'd have time before hand." Courtney says. I roll my eyes and unbuckle my seat belt.

I shove my book back in my bag, and we get out of the car. When we go in, Riker catches my eye, I thought and walks over. Yet he walks right past me, and I turn, and there stands a girl with curly, black hair. Riker hugs her and kisses her. My heart falls from my chest, and I drop my bag.

I run into one of the empty bathrooms, and lock the door behind me. I stand at the sink, look into the mirror, and start to cry my eyes out. I sob so loudly, the whole arena could hear me probably. I look down at my bracelet that has a small R on it, (riker has a matching one with a G) and tear it off and throw it at the door.

I sink to the floor and cry and cry. I've never liked a boy like this. One where all I can do is think about him. I see him every day, talk to him every night at dinner, and text him whenever we are apart. "I HATE YOU!" I yell at myself. I hate the feeling when you are powerless and the whole world crumbles around you.

My phone buzzes, so I pull it out to look at the notification. Rydel had texted, asking where I was. I ignore it and get up. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and go out to the dressing room. Riker and Savannah, sit on the couch, cuddling, Ross, Courtney, Rydel, and Ellington on the main couch, and Rocky and Ryland in 2 chairs. They all sit talking about random topics.

Rydel sees me and leaps from her seat, coming over and yanking me from the room. She hugs me in the hallway, and I tear up a bit more. I've liked Riker for over 5 years now, and he never displayed such affection for someone other than me.

Ellington and Riker come outside, to just see how the stage was going, and Riker spots me at the end of the hall. I step away from Rydel and We both stand in the middle of the hallway. Riker talks first. "I never knew this would affect you so much,",to He says.

"Don't talk to me ever again. I hate you." I tell him. I turn into the dressintooand grab my bag.

I turn to Savannah. "You're really lucky to have a great guy. He's amazing. He ruined me and left scars so deep, I'll never shake them. But take care of him. He is my everything. Don't hurt him. Don't let him be damaged goods. But don't take him back if he screws up. If he hurts you, it won't be the last time. He will tear everything you know apart, and take your innocence, and ruin you. Like he did to me. Don't be afraid to stand up, but be scared. I know him better than anyone, and let him be vulnerable, but tear him down. It's the only way you can build him up."

I leave the venue, and go to my car, Courtney and I took here. I get into it and rush home. I go to the basement and carry up some boxes. I go to my room and pack up everything I can fit. I go back out to my car, and shove the boxes in the back. I go back up and shove my mattress down the stairs. I get it out to the trunk, and I'm able to lay it flat. A few hours later, I go back upstairs, and grab the rest of the boxes.

I get into my car and drive to my parent's house. I knock on the door, and my younger sister answers. "I'm home."

Once I was settled into my bedroom, I placed my R5 poster above my bed. I looked around and realized that my life was here now, in Santa Monica. I pass out, on my bed. And don't wake up until hours later.

When I wake up, it's a knock on my door. My sister, Julie, opens it, telling me Riker was here. I tell her, to send him home. I don't want to see him. She goes and tells him that, but comes back telling me he won't leave until he knows I am okay.

I tell her to send him up here, and she does. He knocks on my door. I tell him the door is open, so he comes in, and locks the door behind him. "Whats wrong Gracie?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I told you," I say. I scoot over on my bed and pat next to me. He comes over, and we lay under my blanket.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. She means not half as much as you do to me. and I would rather have you in my life. She is nothing compared to you." He tells me. I nod and hug him.

He puts his arm across my chest. I fall back into a deep sleep. Or so I thought.

I get thrown awake from Julie leaping on my bed. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" She yells at me. I groan and look at the clock. 9:07 am. There's no way Riker could have been here. I get up from my bed, and go pick out clothes, and take a shower.

I change into a flannel, some ripped skinny jeans, and my dark blue converse from last night. I check my phone, seeing a message from Rydel.

 _Where did you go? (Sent 9:13 am)_

I click on reply. I text her that I was at my parents house, and couldn't bare be near him after last night's events. I make sure to include that I know riker, and he more than likely brought Savannah home. Once it is sent, she replies almost instantly.

The text includes she's glad I'm okay, and Riker did bring Savannah home, and more than likely did it with her, but Rydel wasn't home till late, and when she peeked in his room, they were making out, and Riker had no shirt on.

Maybe everyone was right. Riker was just an unpredictable player who could burst at any moment. I was just another one of his girls, who he would later forget. Maybe I should just give up. And forget Riker.


End file.
